The instrument for which funding is requested is the Agilent 7500i inductively coupled plasma-mass spectrometer with a quadrupole mass filter and electron multiplier detector. The sample introduction peripherals are: an automatic sampler for liquid solutions; laser ablation for solids; and hydride generator for hydridable elements. Speciation studies for organometallics will be facilitated by the addition of a liquid chromatograph as a device to produce compounds one at a time before desolvation, ionization, and detection. A team of researchers has been assembled whose research needs for elemental analyses are in the broad areas of environmental health, nutrition, biomedical and behavioral research. [unreadable] [unreadable]